Fake Tails and Opacus
Fake Tails and Opacus is an spin off from Fake Tails' Quest series and a direct sequel to Fake Tails' Quest 3. This game can be played in Game Snowman Advance, GameSphere and Sega Antarctica. Levels Fake Tails' Adventure * Tropical Climbate (Mini-Boss: Robot Monkey) (Boss: X in the Crate Throwing Machine) * Music * Sparkling Waterfall (Mini-Boss: Squidzoid) (Boss: X in the Shark Dasher Machine) * Music * Wishing Canyon (Mini-Boss: Boulder Bowler) (Boss: X in the Marble Dropping Machine) * Music * Pharaoh Hollow (Mini-Boss: Tribal Polar Bear) (Boss: X in the Sphinx Robot) * Music * Juggled Rotor (Mini-Boss: Bumper Bot) (Boss: X in the Gambling Machine) * Music * Scorch Valley (Mini-Boss: Movable Fire-Breathing Statue) (Boss: X in the Magma Shield Machine) * Music * Magnetic Chaos (Mini-Boss: Magnetor) (Boss: X in the Trapping Magnet Machine) * Music * Spiking Mine (Mini-Boss: Spike Mole) (Boss: X in the Sharpshooter Spike Machine) * Music * Emerald Lair (Mini-Boss: Opacus) * Music * Floating Peek (Boss: Mecha Fake Tails) * Music * Doom X (Mini-Boss: Shredder Mech) (Boss: X in the Doom X Machine) * Music Opacus' Adventure * Icicle Garden (Mini-Boss: Robot Polar Bear) (Boss: X in the Frost Machine) * Music * Grassy Planter (Mini-Boss: Giant Stinger) (Boss: X in the Giant Spider Machine) * Music * Brick Building (Mini-Boss: Stomper) (Boss: X in the Giant Brick Throwing Machine) * Music * Ancient Wander (Mini-Boss: Lobscrab) (Boss: X in the Ancient Wing Machine) * Music * Night Light (Mini-Boss: Candle Monster) (Boss: X in the Candle Rider Machine) * Music * Bouncy Plains (Mini-Boss: Bouncer) (Boss: X in the Bumper Machine) * Music * Magma Creek (Mini-Boss: Fire Skua) (Boss: X in the Burning Robot Machine) * Music * Sneaking Bay (Mini-Boss: Laser Ninja) (Boss: X in the Spike Mech) * Music * Emerald Lair (Mini-Boss: Fake Tails) * Music * Cyber Syndicate (Mini-Boss: Xobot) (Boss: Super Mecha Fake Tails) * Music * Dark Tubes (Mini-Boss: Shredder Shark) (Boss: X in the Ultimate Demolisher Machine) * Music Items * Cubes -- Collect them and you won't die until you got hit by a spike/enemy * Spikes -- Ouch. These sharp things can hurt you, be careful with it * Cube Box -- These boxes can make you get 10 cubes * Speed Sneakers Box -- These boxes can make you run faster * Potion -- This potion make you get 1 extra life * Steel Emeralds -- There are 7 of them in each level. If you collect them all, You turn into Super Fake Tails or Super Opacus * Shield Crate -- If you jump on these, you get a shield that can protect your rings. If you hit an hazard with the shield. The shield gets popped * Invincibility Crate -- These crates can make invincibility sparks around you. It can make you immune to anything for a short while. Trivia * The player can play either Fake Tails or Opacus See Also * Fake Tails' Quest * Fake Tails' Quest 2 * Fake Tails' Quest 3 * Fake Tails' Quest 4 * Tails6000 1 * Tails6000 2 * Tails6000 3 * Tails6000 & Krono Category:Games